Arenas Rojas
by lobo-moon
Summary: Una venganza que aguarda mas alla de las arenas del tiempo; un dragon herido. Un juego entre el dios de la muerte con el destino. Un perro blanco que tomara prisionero al dragon; luchara por su libertad mas no podra luchar contra su propio corazòn..


_**Arenas Rojas**_

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi y Kazuki Takahashi; solo los tomos sin fines de lucro.

**Genero**: Romance/Drama/angustia/horror. Yaoi (amor de hombre con hombre) ¡ESTAN ADVERTIDOS!

**Pareja**: Sesshoumaru/seto Kaiba o Seth.

Cap.1 Arenas Rojas.

La luna blanca se hallaba en lo alto del firmamento; como un faro de luz en el medio de la negra noche para alumbrar los paramos sin fin del fiero desierto del Sahara. El viento danzaba sobre la arena y los animales que habitaban allí; se ocultaban en sus cuevas o salían en busca de una suculenta presa para saciar su gula, defenderse de sus enemigos o superponerse contra la vida que les proporcionaba ese sitio. Estas son las cosas que constituían el paisaje salvaje del antiguo Egipto.

En tanto, en la ciudad de Tebas se organizaba una celebración en grande por la llegada del primogénito del faraón; soberano que según la religión era el mensajero de los dioses y el que le profesaba sabiduría a su pueblo, Aknamkanony la princesa Neftis.

Esta última nombrada estaba más que feliz por la llegada del heredero al trono de Egipto, ya que hubo un tiempo después de su unión con el soberano que sus sacerdotisas le habían anunciado que no podría tener hijos. Sumida en la desesperación rezo día y noche a Bastet; para que le cumpliera el deseo de quedar en cinta. Después de meses, logro quedar para felicidad de ella mas su señor mostró poco interés ante el anuncio de su hijo.

Ra hacia unas horas que se oculto en el lejano horizonte para ponerse a dormir y darle el lugar a su hermana la luna con su manto oscuro el teñir los infinitos cielos...

En tanto, el faraón un hombre de: pelo lacio hasta los hombros color nocturno, vestimentas delicadas color blancas y adornadas con joyas; contemplaba en mudez desde arriba del balcón de su palacio con la mirada serena como la gente danzaba al ritmo de las notas que producían los músicos y a la vez observaba como sus súbitos se embriagaba en festejo del nacimiento de su heredero, Atem. Un pequeño con cabellos negros con mechones de oro y carmesí, además, de unos ojos color escarlata; iguales a los suyos que mostraban bondad a simple vista y poseía la belleza de su esposa.

Suspiró de a ratos, se quito su corona con pesadez y se rasco la cabeza. Miro al cielo clamando por respuestas a unas dudas que en esos días lo inquietaban y le quitaban el sueño:

_-"Ra...guíame... ¿Es acaso cierto lo que mi pequeño hermano Armandi me ha dicho sobre mi amigo Inu-no-Taisho?"_ó sus ojos con pesadez mientras se recargaba en una columna de piedra cercana.

Desde un punto apartado de donde estaba él, un hombre de coleta plateada observaba con el seño fruncido las acciones del soberano de Egipto y amigo de la infancia. Río entre dientes. Aprovecho la distracción de Aknam para apoyar una de sus manos en su hombro; mientras en sus orbes ámbares un brillo intenso se hizo presente:

-¿Aún con nervios, Aknam? interrogó con voz apacible para recargarse en el barandal de piedra y darle la espalda a la multitud-quien lo pensaría…-.

Aknam lo fulmino con su vista fingiendo molestia y le sonrío a medias:

-¡Inu-no-Taisho! Déjame de tratar como un niñ sonrojo levemente y desvío su mirada color sangre, mientras hacia una mueca.-yo soy el faraón así que tenme respecto...perro...-.

-como digas...gorrión...ó con tono de burla.

El hombre de cabellos plata, cerró sus ojos y soltó una carcajada. Quien pensaría que aquel hombre a su lado seria el que portara en sus venas la descendencia del Temible dios _Anubis_, aquel que es el juez en el mas allá y el que también podía quitar la vida o otorgarla.

La familia de aquel hombre por generaciones le fue encomendada la protección y el velar por la seguridad de la familia de los que llevaran como trabajo el reinado de esa civilización. En pocas palabras eran guardianes al servicio de los faraones; por lo cual eran los mas temidos y admirados por la gente que conocían sus innumerables historias acerca de los secretos que sus labios mantenían sellados acerca de sus antepasados.

En el caso de Inu-no-taisho, solo obedecía y acataba las órdenes de un solo _amo_…esa persona era el muchacho de baja estatura a su lado y que miraba al frente con la mirada algo perdida, en algún lugar…

-Te noto algo preocupado...ó sus ojos levemente.

-Tonterías…-.

La mente del soberano era un mar de dudas; no sabia a quien creerle si a su hermano o él. Su corazón se acelero y se sonrojo levemente. ¿Que era ese vacío que sentía?..El guardián de Anubis, suspiró al no saber que decirle y levanto su vista al cielo.

-Inu… ¿Cómo están tus hijos?-. Preguntó el azabache para salir del silencio que se había hecho presente.-por lo que llegaron a mis oídos, Sesshoumaru…ya pronto será mayor...Y...-.

El sin mirarlo le cortó.

-me sustituirá lo se...- Aknam se quedo mudó. ¿Significaba que no volvería a ver...? Apretó su corona entre sus manos y trato de hablar mas la palabras no le salían de su garganta.-el tiempo para mi se ha parado Aknam... mi ciclo en algún momento terminara…ó con cierta sabiduría y algo mas que él no pudo descifrar a ciencia cierta.

-dices como si estuvieras a punto de cuestiono tratando de ocultar su dolor con una pequeña sonrisa hubiese deseado que las cosas no fueran...como...-.

Inu-no-taisho sabia a lo que quería llegar; no era tonto para darse cuenta de los sentimientos del muchacho hacia el; cosa que el no le era indiferente por que le correspondía en secreto mas su deber parecía estar ante que su corazón. ¿Qué le podría dar? Tenia todo un reino que seguir guiando, y el tenia su familia, sus hijos no podía dejar todo por un viejo deseo de su corazón..._No podía_.

-Aknam, sabes bien que no podemos. Mi deber concluirá y mis hijos tomaran mi lugar, como el tuyo lo hará algún día cuando asuma tu lugar para llevar a Egipto, como tú lo estas haciendo ahora... alejo del muchacho para encaminarse a la enorme puerta que conectaba con ese balcón. A medida que caminaba hacia ondear su capa negra y se colocaba su capucha en sus hombros -debo irme el viaje es largo, así que aprovechare la noche...al máximo...Adiós...Faraón...-.

Sus palabras eran como dagas que fueron perforando y abriendo grandes heridas dentro de Aknam. Trato de tragar sus propias lagrimas, que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¡Espera! interpuso en su camino y lo encaro con su mirada escarlata. Trato de no temblar al frente de él, se armo de valor y dijo: -¿Serias capaz de traicionarme...Inu-no-Taisho..?.-necesitaba disipar sus temores de alguna forma; solo constaba de una sola palabra. Si o no. Su silencio lo comenzó a desesperar aunque se mantuvo en su porte de calma absoluta.

Aknam quería disipar toda duda de su mente sobre la sola idea de que Inu-no-Taisho (según por su hermano) estaba armando un complot en su contra, para tomar el control de Egipto...

Dentro de la mente del descendiente de Anubis se libraba una batalla de confusiones y razones. No se explicaba el extraño comportamiento del joven soberano, desde su llegada para dar sus bendiciones al futuro príncipe. Hasta en sus acciones en esos fragmentos de segundos le impedía lograr entablar alguna vocal entendible.

-no, demás mi deber es protegerte a ti…y tu familia…ó sus garras y le acaricio el rostro con suavidad, mientras acercaba sus labios pero sin llegar hacer contacto.-sabes que mi alma aun te pertenece...Aknam… que cerrar uno de sus puños con fuerza; reprimiendo sus deseos por acurrucarlo en sus brazos y decirle algo mas que eso. El olor que expedía el cuerpo de Aknam lo tentaba a probar más de él. Su autocontrol se le estaba yendo de las manos, si seguía así no podría detenerse.

El cabello de ambos se movió con el viento. El faraón dejo caer su corona; el símbolo de lo que era y se avalazo sobre él ocultando su cara entre sus ropas. Mientras lloraba en su pecho dejando salir su dolor encarnizado. Con el solo podía mostrar _debilidad_. El era el único que lo volvía _frágil_. Cada día que pasaba más se convencía que era alguien _inalcanzable_, por Ra que se odiaba por sentir aquel amor que lentamente lo iba matando por dentro.

Inu-no-Taisho dejo que su flequillo tapara su vista y sin más lo separo como si su contacto le quemara. Su acción lo tomo con la guardia baja. Le dio la espalda:

-por favor, mantén la distancia...sino tus sirvientes esparcirán rumores de algo que no es...Neftis te ama demasiado, para soportar algo así… palabras heladas dieron por finalizada su charla. Sin más el perro se había marchado dejando al faraón con el corazón destrozado.

….

Inu-no-taisho camino en silencio por los pasillos, ya lejos del balcón donde quedo atrás el faraón, la música y la celebración. ¿Que sentido tenia para el ahora? ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente, nada! Su capa se movió con el viento junto con sus cabellos, se detuvo cerca de la estatua de horus; que tenía ambos lados dos antorchas consumiéndose.

-No, puedo volver las cosas atrás…ni siquiera aunque se lo pida al mismísimo...Ra...-dijo en tono molesto e indiferente. Entrecerró sus ojos ahora fríos y agacho la cabeza.-es frustrante no saber que hacer o que decir...-.

No continuo con su habla; por que cerca oyó los pasos de alguien y como este se reía de forma suelta. El perro no tubo que adivinar quien era el desconocido, dejo escapar un gruñido amenazante:

-No estoy para tus bromas... tajante el guardián al desconocido.

-¿Dolido perro acaso? en tono burlesco un joven de pelo color castaño corto, ojos verdes, vestía con ropas de la nobleza que consistía en la típica vestimenta blanca con un cinturón dorado atado a la cadera y aros de piedras esmeraldas. Una sonrisa a medias se le formo en el rostro, mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos alrededor de Inu-no-Taisho.-que yo sepa deberías estar feliz…por el nacimiento…de mi..."Sobrino"-.

Inu-no-taisho lo contemplo airadamente y le devolvió la sonrisa con cinismo:

-No, creo que sea por eso que has venido... contesto. Lo que no le dio mucha gracia al joven frente a él.- ¿eh? ¿Armandi?-.

-muy astuto como siempre...Inu-no-taisho...-dijo con falsa amabilidad-quiero…que me las entregues...Sabes a lo que me refiero...tus armas…tus preciadas espadas... ordeno en tono severo, Armandi.

-Y si no quiero, ¿Qué, humano? miro fríamente. Sacándose de encima algo de su capa, desenvainando una de sus espadas la que tenía una piedra violeta en el mango y un brillo peligroso en su hoja.-solo basta un solo movimiento y morirás calcinado por el fuego negro de la espada del infierno…ni si quieras llegaras a ver Seth...-.

Armandi, hizo una mueca maléfica.

-error… sus dedos y de atrás de las largas columnas hicieron su aparición de diez subordinados rodearon al guardián con sus espadas y algunos lo amenazaron con sus mortíferas lanzas; muy cerca de su rostro.-Inu-no-taisho…estas detenido por ser conspirador y revolucionario escontra del faraón. ¡Guardias!-.

El descendiente de Anubis dejo que sus ojos se desorbitaran de la sorpresa mas sus ojos se entrecerraron luego para mirar a Armandi con desprecio. Había caído en una vil trampa por parte del humano:

-eres una rata rastrera…ó con rabia mas uno de los soldados le dio un golpe seco con la lanza haciéndose que se arrodillara por el dolor y dejando escapar un quejido. Le echaron pesadas cadenas encima para amarrarlo como un animal salvaje.

-¿Ahora quien es la rata rastrera?-le pregunto Armandi a Inu-no-taisho tomándolo de los cabellos mientras era inmovilizado por dos soldados; aunque se les hacia difícil por que la bestia poseía mas fuerza.- ¡Quítenle las armas par de imbéciles!-.

-si señor... el soldado de mayor rango, le hizo una de las señas a un soldado que a simple vista era novato para aprovechar que el perro estaba quieto para tomar dos de las espadas; que una parecía antigua y la otra sin filo. Más cuando quiso tomar a la espada infernal esta le quemo las manos haciendo que el pobre hombre lanzara un alarido. Mientras temblaba y dejaba la muestra de sus manos negras casi quemadas en carne viva. Dejándola caer de paso al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

Inu-no-Taisho cerró sus ojos; por su mentón un hilo de sangre le recorría ignorando las acciones que ejecutaban los soldados. Cuando otro se le ocurrió que tal ves cubriéndola no despertaría los poderes mortíferos del arma, entonces se acercó y la cubrió con una manta cercana posiblemente olvidada por algún esclavo. Así lograr transportarla.

-Muy bien…síganmen... con voz grabe Armandi mientras emprendía su trayectoria al salón donde se encontraba seguramente su hermano el faraón.

-Vamos...ex General perrito le aguarda una ceremonia privada por parte del faraón...Jaja...-río uno de los soldados contagiando a los otros, para escoltar a Armandi. Qué planeaba a medida que iba al encuentro de su hermano "Una buena cuartada" para sostener su orden de detención y buscarle la muerte al prisionero que llevaba…

-_"Aknam no creas lo que te digan"_-. Inu-no-Taisho pensó siendo una vez conducido hacia donde estaba el soberano de Egipto.

….

En tanto en el salón donde reposaba el trono del rey, un señor ya entrado en años, que tenía una barba canosa, la estatura baja y los brazos atrás de la espalda. Suspiro:

-joven rey, de le tiempo...No creo que todo pueda terminar como usted me ha dicho...-replico de forma paternal el hombre al faraón sin corona y que estaba cerca de su trono mientras le daba la espalda-Aknam…no todo es oscuro en un camino siempre puede ver una luz que te alumbre para guiarte...-.

-¡Palabras!, ¡No la necesito en este momento, Simon!-exclamó con cierto enojo el faraón-no me sirven. No les encuentro significado… ¡Solo quiero dormir y no despertar!-.

-No, diga eso joven...rey… ¿Por qué no duerme un poco?, fueron muchas emociones para solo una noche...-le sugirió Simon.

Le sonrío algo triste. Cuando las puertas se abrieron estruendosamente ante ellos dando paso a su hermano menor al frente seguido de guardias que desfilaban con un prisionero a cuesta. Simon pudo divisar quien era nada menos que Inu-no-Taisho.

-¿¡Pero, que significa esto! Armandi. ¿¡Por qué Inu-no-Taisho esta apresado sin ni siquiera tener el derecho de que le hiciera un juicio justo! Ah...Osiris si presenciaría esta atrocidad no escaparías tan fácilmente de su furia... replanteo el anciano que salía en defensa de la bestia, ya que lo conocía muy bien para saber de lo que era capaz Armandi.

Aknam se dio la vuelta con un cierto brillo de temor al ver a su amado perro en esas condiciones, tenia signos de haber sido golpeado. Miro serio a su hermano:

-Armandi... ¡Con que derecho vienes a implantar justicia en mi palacio! ¡En mis tierras! ¡En mi casa! Y con un buen amigo mío...-demandó respuesta el soberano mientras se colocaba de nuevo su corona y bajaba de su trono para acercarse a una distancia prudencial. Simon había quedado al lado del trono con los dientes apretados en señal de molestia.

-Muy simple mira... tendió un pergamino a su hermano mayor. Este lo leyó con detenimiento mientras su cara a segundos se petrifico. Armandi sonrío en señal de victoria internamente.-Y hermano…ya se te claran las dudas... ¿Ahora?-.

Aknam rodó sus ojos hacia el sitio donde estaba Inu-no-taisho, este estaba arrodillado y derrotado ante el. Apretó el pergamino entre sus manos y con un hilo de voz le hablo a la criatura:

-Inu... ¿Es cierto...?-.

-Aknam…te están confundiendo…por favor…créeme...-trato de levantarse mas uno de los guardias se lo impidió y lo hizo mantener en su lugar. _Quieto_. Se sentía _humillado_ más no sabia que era peor estar en esas condiciones o que lo picara una víbora venenosa. Si tuviera que escoger la segunda opción le pareció aceptable .Por que no soportaría el solo hecho de ver al que amaba con esa mirada tan _confundida_, _temerosa_ y con cierta _compasión_.

-Aknam…eres el faraón has te susurro cerca del oído y apoyando su mano en su hombro, como tal Judas que vende al que mas le conviene. Tenía las pruebas en sus manos. En ese tiempo lo había engañado vil mente; sintió su corazón endurecer.-hermano no vez que te esta...dejando…como un...tonto…delante…de tus soldados…-.

Inu-no-taisho no se acallo y lo encaro con su fría mirada con vivos sentimientos a flote:

-¡Aknam! ¡Por Ra escúchame! ¡Te amo! ya en la desesperación el guardián a todo pulmón. Sus sentimientos se desbordaron, en ese mismo instante.

-¡Cállate, maldita escoria! ¡No me hables traidor!-exclamó Aknam sin mirarlo siquiera.

Su grito resonó sobre las paredes de piedras haciendo que retumbaran. Hasta los mismos soldados temblaron pero no dieron muestra de estarlo y si lo hacían sabían que serian severamente castigados; por que era muy pocas veces que su rey perdía los estribos.

Por otro lado, Armandi por dentro gozaba del sufrimiento de ese estupido. Desde hacia muchos años le guardo un rencor profundo; ya que debido a eso su hermano se esta volviendo "débil"-para su forma de ser, por que un faraón no tenia que mostrar sentimientos o compasión hacia nadie-.

-Aknam...-susurro con el poco hilo de voz que le quedaba.

Simon al ver el espectáculo que se armaba delante de sus ojos, sin que el pudiera hacer nada para evitar algo. Entonces llego a ver algo que le hizo helar la sangre Inu-no-Taisho se había dejado dominar por la situación; dejándole el paso a que lo embargara su propia ira. Se trastoco a una situación del cual después tal ves luego se arrepentiría:

-¡Inu-no-Taisho, detente! él mas ya era tarde.

En tan solo un instante, sus orbes se tornaron de un color rojizo y con una fuerza sobre humano se quito a los soldados del medio para arrojarlos contra los altos revestimientos de piedra y destrozando las cadenas que lo apresaban. Sus ropas se esfumaron para ser remplazadas por un pelaje blanco, colmillos alargados hicieron aparición en su boca y unos ojos rojos como la sangre; que miraron con amargura e ferocidad a Aknam.

Su forma verdadera se hizo presente la cual era la de un perro blanco gigantesco; los soldados retrocedieron llenos de miedo al ver a la criatura, mientras, inconcientemente les provoco pavor volviéndolos torpes; causando que en un acto de cobardía tiraran sus armas.

En tanto, la gente al escuchar el aullido de la enorme figura blanca dio por terminado sembrado el pánico ese glorioso festejo, haciendo que la gente saliera como manada despavorida fuera del palacio con el objetivo de buscar asilo en sus hogares.

Akman miro a los arqueros desde las torres que se preparaban para apuntarles sus flechas y para ordenar con rapidez:

-resguarden a mi mujer y a mi heredero ¡Es una orden!..Inu-no- Taisho...piensas que con eso me darás de que temer…estas rodeado perecerás aquí-le cuestiono mirando a la bestia con ojos helados.

-"¿_Por que haces esto_?"-le ladro el.-"¡_Esto no tiene sentido_!"-trato de hacerlo entrar en razón. No quería herirlo. Lo amaba demasiado pero si la única forma era pelear hacia lo haría para traerlo a la realidad de nuevo.

-Por que, yo con traidores...no tengo piedad...ni me muestro como un débil esclavo... ¡Yo soy el faraón!-

Armandi pareció haberse quedado sin habla; como si le hubiesen cortado la lengua. Al final la leyenda que rondaba la familia de ese hombre era cierta. No eran humanos. Eran unas bestias. Sin más le chillo a su hermano:

-¡Akman! Llama al dragón alado de Ra ¡Ahora!.. Es tu oportunidad para matarlo y evitar la desgracia a Egipto-

La bestia se percato de las intenciones del consejero de la corte, bajo sus orejas y sin más le lanzo un alarido peligroso sin mas abrió su hocico; para posicionarse con la intención de aplastarlo con una de sus patas para darle una muerte rápida.

Sin embargo, algo lo tomo desprevenido cuando sintió una lluvia de flechas venir y enterrarse en su carne. Lo que provoco que aullara de dolor. Armandi como el cobarde que era se escudo tras su hermano. Que en su muñeca había invocado un brazalete con tres hélices de metal en forma de alas y color oro oscuro, para recitar:

-_Gran Bestia del Cielo, escucha mi grito transformándome en una fuente de luz y dándome la victoria en ésta pelea. Envuelve con tu brillo los desiertos y suelta tu rabia sobre mi enemigo. Desata tus poderes de la profundidad para que juntos podamos ganar. Aparece en el Juego de las Sombras cuando te invoque ¡Oh, Dragón Alado de Rá!_-

Inu-no-taisho fijo su vista al ver que el cielo se tornaba nubloso al cielo obligando al astro plateado ha desaparecer y comenzar a formar grandes remolinos de niebla en el cielo, donde emergía una bola de oro. Que lentamente se abría en unas imponentes alas de color dorado y dándole el paso un inmenso dragón de ojos azules con escamas de oro; que rugió a todo pulmón dando señal de haber despertado de su letargo:

_-"Aknam...no sirve de nada...y lo sabes..."_-le gruño.

Cuando sin pesar en la gravedad de sus heridas se dirigió hacia la bestia para atacar su cuello, pero esta había abierto su boca lanzándole un ataque. Que a duras penas pudo esquivar.

Aknam dudo en continuar con su ataque. A tal punto que hasta su mente jugaba con el, mostrándole imágenes de ellos dos: su niñez juntos, el como se defendían el uno al otro, cuando se pasaban admirando las estrellas que Ra les daba en lejanas noches de lunas y para empeorarlo su batalla mental fue invadida por los gritos de Armandi:

-¡Ahora! ¡Aknam!-. El faraón se quedo sin palabras al ver que la bestia no se defendía y se entregaba a la furia de Ra.-_"¡¿Por que no te defiendes? ¡Inu-no-Taisho!"-._El faraón quiso llorar...y si tal ves fueran ciertas las palabras del perro blanco.

-Inu-no-Taisho…levá grito por segunda vez Simon, mas el perro ya parecía no escucharlo.

Inu-no-taisho gimió ya derrotado contra el suelo rodeado en un charco de sangre negra que salía de su propio cuerpo. Su último suspiro se volvió un ruego hacia Anubis para que intercera por su alma, cerró lentamente sus ojos. Recibiendo por segunda vez el ataque del místico Dragón.

-"_Aknam.._."-. Fue su último pensamiento, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla. Se escucho el último alarido de la bestia en el medio del desierto. Un ruido desgarrador y escalofriante.

Aknam al ver como el alma del descendiente de Anubis se dejo vencer por el, se dejo caer de rodillas mientras sus ojos miraban a la imponente criatura extinguirse y tomar la forma de un simple humano. Los soldados victoreaban a su rey por la gran hazaña que libro enfrentándose al perro blanco. En cambio para el faraón había sido como un puñal hacia el corazón; una de la cual años mas tarde le causaría la muerte.

…

En tanto Armandi vio perfecta la oportunidad para sustraerle las espadas sobrenaturales del cuerpo sin vida del caído ya que en un acto de cobardía uno de los soldados las había arrojado contra el cuerpo ya muerto del ex guardián del faraón. Ya que los allí presente estaban concentrados en su soberano que en estado ausente abandono, ese lugar. El consejero piso con sus sandalias el charco de sangre. Hizo una mueca de asco. Ya ni las voces de los hombres se escuchaba; solo el ladito de su corazón en intervalos. Se inclino un poco para tomar una de ellas:

-"_Al fin...mías...mías...y con ellas conquistare todo Egipto_"ó dentro de su mente, pero cuando la toco. Esta le dio una descarga de energía, lo que su cuerpo reculo para atrás. Terminando cayendo sentado manchándose con el líquido proveniente del hombre para después maldecir su suerte por debajo:

-¡Maldición, por Seth aun después de muerto me causas problemas!-gruño. Las armas como si una fuerza las controlaran se separaron de su dueño haciendo que una luz negra las rodeara para fundirse en una y crear la imagen vaporosa de un perro negro de ojos rojos:

-pero que...es...eso...por Ra...-.

La imagen vaporosa negra le observo atento cada uno de sus movimientos del humano, hasta que hablo con una voz que le dio escalofríos por la espalda a Armandi:

-¿Tú eres el causante de su muerte?, si es así como castigo yo tomare algo a cambio de afirmó con crueldad la criatura negra.- ¡Habla humano! ¡Quiero respuestas! ¡¿Has sido o no?-.

Armandi tembló. Sin más en un acto rápido hizo una reverencia y cerro sus ojos:

-se lo suplico...señor...tenga piedad...de mi...no me...mate... el consejero.

-Se nota a la legua que eres un cobarde. ¿Por que debería matarte?-.

Armandi dudo en lo que iba a decir para salir de ese embrolló, no dejo de admirar a la criatura. A su nariz le llego un extraño olor; casi nauseabundo casi como si estuviera en un campo de cadáveres y sus olores se entremezclaran. ¿Muerte? Entonces, una idea se surco por su cabeza. Esa figura ya la había visto en antiguos escritos o paredes de templos:

-¡Anubis, el Señor de los espíritus! ¡No puedo creerlo!..Pido piedad por mi vida…dios mío...me convertiré en su fiel servidor… propuso con voz torpe y cantarina.

Anubis gruño en dientes:

-¿Y qué es lo que un miserable como tu me podría ofrecer? ¿Oro? ¿Poder? ¡Esas cosas ya las poseo! ¿O es acaso que estas tratando de hacer tiempo para que no te mate como una inmunda alimaña?-.

-No mi señor...es solo que…ahora con la muerte de vuestro hijo...el faraón estará indefenso ante sus enemigos y yo como consejero de la corte. ¡Le clamo por su perdón y no desate su cólera contra sus fieles súbitos! Lo repetiré…are lo que me pida.-.

Anubis lo miro atentamente; cuando una media sonrisa mas parecida a una mueca que surgió en su rostro:

-quiero vidas malditas…no importa lo que sea…si es un ladrón o un anciano… dijo serio y extendió su mano hacia el cadáver de Inu-no-Taisho.-toma los huesos de mi heredero...Y fúndelo en siete piezas de oro puro...Con ello cada criatura que sellen será un atributo hacia a mi…eso es todo...-

-pero señor...eso seria...-.

-¿No, te parece un trato justo, mi "querido" fiel...? cuestionó el perro infernal.

-No...Es que mi señor... tiene herederos vivos...-.

-¿¡Y crees que eso me importa! ¡Solo estoy siendo benevolente con tu vida, humano!-le escupió arrastrando cada palabras-Es beneficioso para ustedes...Tómalo o déjalo-ya comenzando a desvanecerse-pero antes…me llevare un regalo…conmigo...-

Unas sombras salieron de debajo de los pies del dios y apresaron la sombra de Armandi, sin tocarlo pero dejándolo inmóvil:

-espere…no teníamos...Un trato ¡Lo cumpliré lo juro! ¡Por favor!-le imploro ya en tono desesperado.

-lo se, pero yo vine aquí por algo. No puedo irme con las manos vacías...-se relamió y sin mas una de las sombras con sigilo se acerco al rostro de Armandi y tomando la forma de dos dedos le arranco su ojo derecho. Armandi sintió su cuerpo retorcerse. La sombra como una víbora se deslizo por la mano de Anubis depositando el órgano en su palma:

-espero fervientemente esas suculentas almas-. Dio un aullido al cielo para desaparecer con el viento. Armandi se encontraba con la mirada sin brillo y con una mano trataba de detener la sangre que salía en grandes cantidades del hueco que en alguna ocasiono el dios; como señal de haber estado esa noche junto a el. Vio que las armas terminaron tiradas a sus pies. El consejero en un estado de desquició dio una carcajeada diabólica.

Pero, por poco tiempo estuvieron esas armas en la escena del crimen, estas por segunda vez se elevaron mientras brillaban con una luz cegadora que casi lo enceguece, por un momento. Para salir por una abertura solitaria como la velocidad de un rayo viajaron rumbo al desierto. Donde mas allá de esas arenas blancas les aguardaban sus verdaderos dueños.

Este suceso luego se transformo en una leyenda que paso de generación en generación donde se hablaba de ese cruel enfrentamiento. Muchos decían que la familia nunca existió o que solo habían huido a tierras extranjeras para evitar que el faraón los condenara a la muerte. Más bien lo que nadie sabía es que ellos volverían un día para devolverle el mismo favor al faraón.

…..

**_¿Que tendrá planeado Anubis, por qué acepto sin problema el trato del hermano del faraón? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá la muerte de Inu-no-taisho?¿Tomaran venganza sus hijos? ¿Quienes saldrán perjudicados? ¿Atem o tal ves...?_**

**Bueno, antes que nada al fin pude subir el fan fic; la verdad me costado lagrimas de sangre terminarlo, jeje. Antes que nada es mi primer yaoi que hago y subo a esta pagina.**

**Aparte, se que es una pareja rebuscada pero más que todo quise probar escribiendo sobre ellos por que hace bastante que con una amiga hago rol con esta pareja. Ah, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**¡Besos!**

**L.M.**


End file.
